monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingston Fox
Kingston Fox is the stuck up son of a fox-demon who doesn't quite play fair. He is vein and inconsiderate with a soft spot for his younger twin Carmela or Caramel as he likes to call her. He is often not included in Fox-Family social events due to being despised by many and neglected by his parents and most of his family. When more often than not he is yelled at, he breaks more and more and it adds to his personality, making him have a "heart of stone". Character Personality Kingston is mean and thinks only for himself. He makes a big fuss out of things, and is suprisingly good at making an arguement. But of course, he has a soft side like any fox. He may seem stuck-up, but thats only because he feels that his sisters get more attention than him. His soft spot, is of course, his younger twin sister. Appearance TBD Relationships Family Kingston is more often than not ignored by alot of his family, and thought they interact with him, they usual are the only ones who do. As a child he was neglected because of all the other kit's in the den having more problems than him, which is why he developed a vein, slef indulgent attitude. He has a twin sister called Carmela who despite Kingston's vein personality, is alway there for him. Friends Normally people try their best to avoid Kingston due to his mean, snatchy and fussy personality, he can be seen as a "ghouly" from others perspectives, thought if somebody ever spent the time to get to know him, he can seem more or less as an okay guy, thought he doesn't have friends. Romance Kingston Fox isn't the kind of guy to fall in love easily, or get a friend at that matter, but when he saw a certain werecat trying to brake his record, he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He got extremly mad at what the cat was trying to achieve and slapped his device out of his hand, much to the dislike of everybody in the crowd and the official judges. He was taken out of the place by two mall cops, but instead of being released, they took him to a dark ally and beat him up, as if he were some criminal. Minute's later Takai found him and brought him to a hospital, but Kingston really doesn't like hospitals, and he also pretty much was only scratched and bruised, nothing suvere, so he felt mad that it was Takai's fault that his familys medical bill would be rising, so he yelled at Takai, who tried to act calm about it and sort out what he did before hand, but Kingston managed to get away, of course his ID happened to fall out of his pocket. Takai followed the directions on the ID to Kingston's house and was greeted by his sister, Kaylee who pretty much invited him to go to the annual fox family lasertag game. Kingston was still a little mad, but as the day came to an end, he had to admit, they became rather close, and now, Kingston is glad. Kingston was entered in a contest where you wrote a story surrounding your OC having a date with Takai, and the story happened to win, so thats how Kingston got Takai as his boyfriend. To read the official story check here. Notes *TBD *TBD *TBD Gallery Kingston Fox.png|Kingston's Basic by Piplupgirl123 Sleeping Kingston.png|Kingston got knocked out by his Cousin Taking.png|Takai brings Kingston to the next hospital. Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls Category:Males Category:Fox-Demon Category:Original Characters